Arthur Bell
|history= Arthur was born into a family with everything he could ever want and nothing that he could ever need. His parents had far less to do with his upbringing than his nannies and tutors, and were as emotionally distant as the stars in the sky. The only two people he received any emotional support form as a child were the tutor that taught him to read, and introduced him to his parent's library, and his uncle. His uncle was a paranoid schizophrenic that had delusions of alien abductions and secret government conspiracies. He was mostly harmless but would spend hours filling his nephews head with stories fitting late night radio programs until the unfortunate day he died. Arthur did not know the details of his uncle's death, drowning in the mansion pool after a massive overdose on his medications, till he was an adult. Arthur was a decent student the only place he really excelled was in the study of literature which he consumed with the passion of a thirsty man finding fresh water in the desert. He was miserable in collage where he took business classes at the behest of his father till the day he finally had enough and at the age of 20 stood up to the man for the first time. There was a great fight between them, the first signs of emotion he ever remembered his father showing, that ended with him storming out of the house. He did not speak with his parents for weeks afterwards, but after changing his major and dropping the business classes in favor of literature and a few other things that interested him he grew happier and surer of himself. The change in him, eventually, was part of the slow process he had begun to make repairing the strained relationship he had with his parents. Unfortunately they would never fully fix their problems as a random car accident took Arthur's parents from him. Now at the helm of a business he only understood from the point of view of a writer and lover of the written word he did the only sensible thing he could. Arthur hired someone that could run his family business for him and while keeping an eagle eye on things slipped into a different life. Tempted as he was he did not sell off his family mansion, merely shutting it down till he could find a good use for it, and purchased a good sized shop with an apartment space above it and opened a book store. He quickly found a niche selling books new and used, common and rare, and on occasion going for long weekends camping in places his uncle told him stories about. In one of those places he saw something he had been looking for, for most of his life, a light in the sky. Rushing towards it he found himself ready to make contact with alien life, but he did not survive the contact. The method the aliens used to travel ravaged his body, and in the last seconds before it disintegrated completely they managed to salvage his mind and soul. The aliens were pacifists to the most extreme level, and were so horrified that they had ended his life they began preparations to try and save him by creating a new body. To do so they looked deep in his mind since it was the only reference they could find for who and what he was. As beings that found the concepts of lies, fiction, and even dreams as alien to them as humans would find the sensation of absorbing nutrients by osmosis they were frightened by what they saw in Arthur's mind. Every instance of alien invasion in literature film and television from their point of view shone as a history of mankind proving to be the greatest bogeymen the universe has ever seen. After replacing his body Arthur was left with no memory of what happened, nothing that could lead back to the race that had killed and revived him except a message. Delivered by the image of a cartoon rabbit the message begged for forgiveness, and made apologies for what happened. It explained in detail why the race would not identify themselves and begged mankind not follow them home and destroy their world in retribution. }} Category:OC Category:Hero Category:Registered-Real-Name Category:Character